The Fat Clergyman
* Tit for Tat |last_appearance= * Duke the Lost Engine * Big World! Big Adventures! |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor=Tom Stourton |name=Edwin "Teddy" Boston |nickname(s)=The Fat Clergyman |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |affiliation=The Thin Clergyman |born=20th August, 1924 |died=1st April, 1986 |occupation=Church of England clergyman, railway enthusiast }} The Fat Clergyman is a railway enthusiast and a close friend of The Thin Clergyman, the author of The Railway Series. He is a fictionalised version of Teddy Boston. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, once went to the Arlesdale Railway to take photographs of the engines for the upcoming book, Small Railway Engines. Bert liked the clergymen at first, but became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello to him. The clergymen hopped back into their car and raced through a puddle, splashing Bert in the face with muddy water. Although the clergymen had meant no harm, Bert was still cross with them and managed to pay the Fat Clergyman out by splashing him with water from the overhead trees, though he got in trouble for this. The clergymen went to apologise to Bert and cleaned him up, telling him that they would feature him and the other small engines in a book . In 1969, the Fat Clergyman had heard the story of Duke from the Thin Clergyman, and he, the Thin Clergyman and the Small Controller made plans to recover Duke and send him to the Skarloey Railway to be restored. Every morning they went on Bert's train and searched through the hills of Arlesdale, but they did not find anything. Their search finally ended when the Fat Clergyman accidentally fell through the roof of the buried engine shed and landing on his saddletank, who had been sleeping the whole time . In 1984, Duke later mentioned to the Skarloey Railway engines that the Fat Clergyman and Thin Clergyman found him and dedicated a book to him about his adventures . ''Thomas & Friends'' The Fat Clergyman and his friend, the Thin Clergyman, reprised their roles from the Railway Series as they went to the Island of Sodor to take photographs of the engines as they went about doing their work. When they went to the Arlesdale Railway, they met Bert, who offered them a ride in his tender. Although Bert liked the visitors, he became uncomfortable when they continued squinting into their cameras without saying hello, and finally became cross with them when they unintentionally ran through a puddle and splashed him in muddy water. Bert managed to get back at the Fat Clergyman, though he got in trouble for it. Afterwards, the clergymen came to the shed to apologise to Bert, and they cleaned him down and told him that he would be featured in an upcoming book . Personailty The Fat Clergyman is a happy and optimistic man who is good friends with his thin counterpart and enjoy capturing the railways of Sodor on film. Attire The Fat Clergyman wears glasses with a white sweater, a black shirt, a black suit and grey shoes. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Small Railway Engines' - Tit for Tat * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Sleeping Beauty * 'Great Little Engines' - Sir Handel Comes Home Companion volumes * '''1970' - Twelve Happy Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Big World! Big Adventures! - We're Friends * Series 22 - The Steam Team }} Voice Actors * Tom Stourton * Daniel Lacy * Nobuaki Kanemitsu Trivia * When the Thin and Fat Clergymen visited the Arlesdale Railway, they drove a purple car with the number plate "040 BMC". * In the fourth series episode, Sleeping Beauty, the Fat Clergyman's role was replaced by the Portly Man. * The Fat Clergyman's CGI render was modified into a Mainland Controller seen in The Great Race. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:TitforTatRS2.png|The Fat and Thin Clergymen with Bert File:TitforTatRS3.png File:TitforTatRS4.png File:TitforTatRS5.png File:TitforTatRS6.png File:TitforTatRS7.png File:SleepingBeautyRS1.png File:SleepingBeautyRS2.png File:SleepingBeautyRS3.png|The Fat Clergymen lands on Duke's saddletank File:SleepingBeautyRS4.png ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:TitforTat16.png File:TitforTat19.png File:TitforTat34.png File:TitforTat49.png File:TitforTat80.png File:TitforTat89.png File:TitforTat113.png File:TitforTat119.png File:TheGreatRace713.png|A Mainland Controller modified from the Fat Clergyman's render File:ConfusedCoaches113.png|The Fat Clergyman in the twenty-first series References es:El Clérigo Gordo he:איש הדת השמן ja:ふとっちょ牧師 pl:Gruby Duchowny ru:Толстый священник Category:Humans Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:The Mainland Category:Visitors